The purpose of these studies is 1) to purify lysyl hydroxylase to homogeniety and study its physical and kinetic properties. 2) To study lysyl hydroxylase synthesis by normal fibroblastic cells and those obtained from patients who have a "connective tissue disease" (Ehlers-Danlos syndrome). 3) To study stage in collagen synthesis at which lysine residues are hydroxylated.